


Vulnerable

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, New Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Thomas comes home from his first meeting since the Twins birth and things aren't as he expected
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Vulnerable

“Alex.” The house was quiet, far quieter than he had come to expect. It wasn’t usual for her not to respond when he called her. He drifted through the house, his heart beating a little faster with each unanswered call and each empty room he found. His footsteps grew louder as his pace quickened. He ran up the large staircase. “Alex?” **  
**

He stopped just inside of their bedroom, his breathing releasing at the sight. He leaned against the doorframe for support, watching his wife sleeping soundly, with the twins cuddled together beside her, a pillow guard holding them close. His face fell in his hands. It was his first day taking a meeting since the twin’s birth. He wasn’t used to not know where they were. He knew he had overreacted, but the thought of anything ever happening to them was too much to bear.

He moved into the room, kneeling beside the bed. For a moment, he just watched them, his lips curling up as his eyes misted over. He never knew the world could hold such happiness and also such fear at the mere thought of losing it. His fingers ran over her hand, holding it as she slept. 

He had left his meeting disappointed with the prospects of the screenplay presented to him, but now he knew it was meant to be like that. He had never felt so vulnerable than in those few minutes when he didn’t know where his family was. He definitely was not ready to go back to work yet. This is the only place he belonged. 

Alex stirred, her eyes popping open at the realization that she wasn’t alone. 

“Hi. It’s just me” He gently squeezed her hand, giving her a moment to get her bearings.

“Hey… what’s wrong?” She began shifting up, as she noted the light glistening in his glossy eyes.

“It’s nothing. Don’t move,” he reassured her, settling her back down beside their still sleeping twins. “You three just look so peaceful.” 

“What time is it?” Alex questioned a bit disoriented. “How was your meeting?”

“Shh.” He brushed her hair away from her face, his thumb softly caressing her cheek. “Rest, my love. You deserve it.” 

Her eyes fluttered shut under the weight of her own exhaustion. “Just for a couple of minutes.”

“Take all the time you need…” He leaned over kissing her forehead. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Thomas?” She mumbled, sleep beginning to overtake her again. “I love you.” 

“Oh, my Alex.” He choked back his tears. “If only you knew how much I love you.” His attention shifted to his twins, “that goes for you too. Daddy loves you more than words could ever hope to express.”

He rested alongside the bed keeping watch over his sleeping family, nothing could tear him away from them.


End file.
